


A Poem About Us

by bete_noir



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I don't frickin know it's 4 am FFS, Incomplete, Insomnia is a bitch!, Other, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Time and space are weird when you consider them, is punctuation even a thing?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bete_noir/pseuds/bete_noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time The Void wrote a poem for you.  Yes, YOU. Don't look away, please don't run and hide.... this is all about You. I'll keep you safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem About Us

back in the summers of our youth, we told unbelievable stories....

our words had invoked strange scientific notions  
the grandeur of rolling unknown planets  
an alien landscape protective of us  
with it's bulky and shiny metallic facade 

our fantasies were the music of madmen  
the sounds of insanity  
the moods of maniacal minds

but once upon a time the stories stopped.... 

since that day i've been watching you  
and i've drawn you here 

now that you've come  
have a seat, won't you?

right over there...  
please, don't fear  
you are meant no harm in this place

i've only come to show you the sound of one voice

listen, it's all around you  
all around me

close your eye  
now close your other eye  
and finally, open your mind

can you see that?  
hear that?

it really IS protecting us, isn't it? 

 

now sleep, beautiful one, sleep...

it'll all be over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy GLOW CLOUD, BATMAN! this is so Night Vale-esque. Time and space can surprise you when everything fits together so oddly and unexpectedly. Written in 2006. 
> 
> why am I still awake? 
> 
> swear at me or something, I need to know whether or not humans exist or if I'm completely alone and delusional....


End file.
